Vincent's Demons
by yuffen123
Summary: not much to say... yuffentine yuffie x vincent
1. HelloGoodbye?

**just a little yuffie and vincent fanfic nothing much... well i have no idea what it will exactly be about...YET...carry on and shut that whole in your face and READ!**

-X-

CH.1 Hello…Goodbye!?

"Vincent?" our favorite young ninja said looking into our favorite, "vamp" gunslinger, Vincent Valentine's cold icy crimson eyes. "Yes, Yuffie?" Vincent said. "Well uhh… how do I put this… I have to leave today… for Wutia…" Both of their eyes met each other's. They thought about all the annoyance that the others cause them trying to get them to go out Vincent and Yuffie, the pairing for them, yuffentine people wanted that to happen…now they see why.

"Yuffie why? Why do you just NOW decide to tell me about this?" Vincent asked as he layed his head on her shoulder mostly near her neck. "I thought you wouldn't care…" YUffie said not aware of how much feeling she put into that tiny sentence, just enough to crush his feelings.

"I'm sorry…" Vincent said. 'But the problem is I do care Yuffie…' Vincent thought with all four of his demons hearing him.

-X-

**me:YUFFERTINE**

**Hojo:I AM SICK OF THIS YUFFIE AND VINCENT SHIT**

**me:WELL FIRST OFF IM SICK OFF YOU SECOND OFF YOUR JUST PISSED BECAUSE**

** VINCENT IS MUCH MORE SEXY**

**AND DOESNT HAVE A TEST TUB STUCK UP HIS ASS WHILE THE TEAM OF AVELANCHE SITS THERE AND WATCHES YOOU CRY *Vincent and Yuffie walk in* BECAUSE OF YOUR DUMB LITTLE **

** FUGLY **

**FACE**

** AND BECAUSE JENOVA IS INSIDE THE TEST TUBE AND WHAT YOU USED FOR JENOVAS BODY WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A STUPID DUMBASS HELLMONKEY BUT ENDED UP AS A PINK HELPLESS LITTLE PETUNIA!**

**Vincent and Yuffie:A-G-R-E-E-D! **


	2. Live or Let Die

**Vincent's Demons**

** Chapter 2 Live or Let Die**

**-X-**

"Ughhhh…" Yuffie's voice echoed off of the wedding alter. "Why did I come back? My dad is probably making me marry some fat, old, smelly, hill-Billy, slimy, toad…" Yuffie said luckily nobody was there to hear it or else her dad would manage to find out she didn't approve of marrying at age 19.

**_"NOT YOUR CHOICE!" "YUFFIE-SAN GET YOUR LITLE ANOREXIC ASS IN HERE!"_**

She swore her father was already yelling at her…

_**'Oh how can't I wait to die at this rate… I want Vince… only Vince**_**…'** Oh how her father would love to hear that straight out her mouth, especially right right now.

"Brides aren't suppose to see where they are going to have their wedding at." She heard a guard say right behind her.

"Says who?" Yuffie said as she turned around and felt herself thrown into a sack.

"Says Don Corneo!"

_Later…_

"Oh aren't I gonna have some fun tonight…" Don Corneo's voice faded into the the dark.

**_'Chocobo fucker…'_** Yuffie thought to herself**_. 'One, Big, FAT-ASS, chocobo fucker… Maybe even a gay chocobo fucker…'_**

"Ani't she a beauty?" Corneo ask on of the guards who were holding Yuffie up on her tip-toes.

**'Fag…ot…'**

"CORNEO!'

**_'Hey speaking of chocobos, here is one named… Cloud?... WAIT A MINUTE! It's the entire team of AVELANCHE!'_**

"GUARDS!" Corneo said.

**_'Fuck…' _**

"FUCK OFF HOG… DAMN YOUR WORSE THAN FUCK ASS PONY TAIL BOY! AKA MR. RENO!" Cid cursed at Corneo.

**_'My new best friend... Thank you…'_**

"YO FAG, SHE'S ONLY NINE FUCKING TEEN BITCHING FAG!" She finally for the first time she heard emotion out of Vincent**_._**

**_'Sorry Cid… Vinnie's still my friend… Well always has…'_**

"Listen, if you let her go… You have every right to kill me…" Vincent said trying to calm down.

"And what if I don't?" Corneo asked.

**_'I'll kick you fat ass…'_**

"Please sir or what ever you are… Just let her go, I'll do anything…" Vincent said.

**_'Vinnie, please stop it, you've had too much emotion today…'_**

"Anything, ay?" Corneo's rather stupid voice echoed off.

"Yes."

"Slave?"

"Yes."

**_'NO!'_**

"Servant?"

"Yes."

"Guard?"

"LET'S STOP PLAYING THIS DUMB GAME!"

**_'Good even I was getting sick of it… WAIT NO, NOT GOOD! THAT WAS PRECIOUS STALLING TIME!'_**

"Okay, GUARDS REALESE THE GIRL!"

"Gay fagot chocobo…" Yuffie murmured.

"GAY FAGOT CHOCOBO! KYA HA HA HA!" Corneo laughed.

Yuffie looked over at Vincent.

**_'Vince, you shouldn't have made that promise to him… Why don't I say that to him?'_**

"Vince…" Yuffie said ignoring the man that was laughing his chubby fat ass off.

"Yuffie…" Vincent said looking up at Yuffie giving her a faint smile.

Now Yuffie's worried.

"You didn't have to do that…"

"Why do you say that?" All the members of AVELANCHE were silent looking over at them.

"I don't matter…"

"Yes you do Yuffie."

"No Vince, not as much as you…"

"YO VINCENT-" Barret was cut off by Corneo's yelling.

"COME 'VINCENT'."

With that Corneo took Vincent with him leaving Yuffie with only one word.

"Vincent…"

**-X-**

**Me: YUFFENTINE**

**Hojo: SHUT THE FUCK UP LITTLE GIRL!**

**Me: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!**

**HOJO: SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR JENOVA SAKE!**

**ME: YOUR SO MEAN! *runs off crying***

**HOJO: Damn… Somebody's a bit emotional…**

**ME: *screaming from a distance*** **FUCK OFF** **_HO-_****JO!**

**HOJO: YOU FUCK OFF! DAMN CHAOS IS BETTER AT THROWING A temper-*chaos walks in pissed off* tan trem!**

**CHAOS: SAY THAT AGAIN BITCH!**

**ME: GO CHAOS!**

**OMKAY BYE! =3**


	3. Yuffie's story

**Vincent's demons**

Ch.3 Yuffie's story

**'Why did he offer his life for…me?'**

Yuffie thought to herself as she was walking to Shin-Ra mansion. She wanted to go back to the start to see where it all began.

_~To wake me from the nightmare?~_

Yuffie closed her eyes as she put her back to a tree and sat down.

_~Lucreatia…~_

_A _tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of him saying that woman's name.

**'God, why do you make the single man I love, fall for someone who broke his heart ages ago?'**

She started to sob into her hands. She knew Lucreatia never loved him back. If she went for a wack- job like Hojo instead of him.

_~…You're still here.~_

Yuffie could feel more tears. After the night that they found him they stopped at a local inn back in Nibelheim, they were the only team members up…

_~ "So as you know my name is Vincent Valentine… Who are you?" Vincent said in a heartfelt tone she didn't hear so often._

_"Yuffie… Yuffie Kisaragi… Daughter of Miwa and Godo Kisaragi…"_

_"Hmp… Nice to meet you Miss Kisaragi…" Vincent said smiling over at her._

_"Huh!... Oh, nice to meet you to Vincent… Oh , one more thing, you can just call me Yuffie or whatever makes you happy k?"_

_"Fine by me…"~_

"Why, what's wrong little girl?" A voice that sounded a lot like someone's who she had met said.

"Nothing… It's just that the man I love doesn-" She looked up just to be scared. As soon as she looked up she saw a man wearing a lab coat.

"P…P…Professor…Hojo!?"

"One and only."

She soon felt some kind of pavement substance hit her head as she hit the ground below her.

_Later…_

"Why, hello!" A bright cheerful voice said as Yuffie look up to see a woman, she was pretty, but nothing much compared to Yuffie.

She wore a lab coat with a skirt under it with a normal shirt. She had light brown hair, and Yuffie couldn't quite see her eye color.

"Let me tell you some stuff about me!" The woman said.

"I am Dr. Cresent and I used to be proved as dead but a miracle happened I guess and somehow I was brought back to life!"

**'Can today get any better?'**

"Does your name happen to be Lucreatia?"

"Yes."

**'More and more luck for Yuffie!'**

"Did you know anyone named Vincent… Vincent Valentine?"

"Yes."

"Sorry for bothering you about this but, were you guys in love by any chance?"

"He loved me, but I never felt the same."

**'POOR VINCENT! How could she not love him back?"**

"Can you guys please let me go?"

"I'm afraid not…"

"But why?"

"Me and Professor Hojo-"

**'I hate that man with all my heart…'**

**"**We decided to pick up where we left off with our research and continue studying JENOVA."

**'NO, YOU DON'T** **SAY'**

"When I realized Hojo had shot Vincent I felt terrible, I was responsible his father's death…"

**'Makes life better, no. She makes life WORSE, yes.'**

"I feel worse for him than I did before, now that I think back to it…"

**'Bitch…'**

"Well we are about to start the testing so please calm down as I get Professor Hojo in here…"

"Why do you need Hojo in here?"

**'Because they want to draw rainbow chocobos, Yuffie. Yay, definitely not testing you because of your mother's blood. No not at all…'**

"You wait here…I will get the Professor."

**'No… I'm going to get up and start walking when a I AM STRAPED DOWN TO A DUMB ASS BED AND START SCREAMING WHAT MAKES A RAINBOW BITCH!'**

"Okay…"

_Later…_

Lucreatia left the room hours ago just to get the old, decrepit man and just left Yuffie by herself. When Yuffie looked up she saw a scientist that was actually very young and looked as if he had once been dead too.

"Hello, Miss Kisaragi, I hope I said your last name correct, anyways may I carry on?"

"Yes you may…" She said looking up at him.

"Anyways, my name is Gast Faremis, and I shall be watching over you for a few hours. Any questions?"

It was hard for her to speak. This man may have known Vincent and to top that may have been in the same situation as Lucreatia.

"Not that I know of." Yuffie said as she smiled looking up at him.

"Why do they do test on such young and beautiful women now-a-days?"

Yuffie started blushing. Did he just call her beautiful? Even Yuffie wanted to know what this man was thinking now.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! I was not suppose to say that! I hope that you can forgive me!"

Yuffie was confused. She saw that this man meant it when he said sorry.

"SIR, SIR settle down it's fine I'm not mad…"

"Okay… Now that is over, I think I should tell you about the test that Hojo and Lucreatia are going to run on you even as much as I don't want them to…"

TEST!?

That gave Yuffie an uneasy feeling.

"Listen I don't want you hurt so if I can I will get you out of here just follow me."

"What about the test?"

"Just come on."

He unstrapped Yuffie and leaded her out of the building. They of course had to sneak through all the guards and get Yuffie's belongings back but after that it was easy as hell getting through there. She had throw some smoke bombs like every ten minutes or so but other from that she and Professor Gast had one hell of a time.

"Is this the door?"

"I don't know we will see."

They could hear someone… chuckling…Professor Gast knew what was going to happen…

"We made it and nobody saw us!" Yuffie sang happily.

"I hope you live along li-" Professor Gast said, as he fell to his knees.

"MR. FAREMIS!"

He had a long silver colored sword stuck through his chest.

"I told him I would get revenge…" A man with long silver hair, almost same color of his sword and dressed as a first class soldier from SOLDIER.

It had been hours and minutes since Yuffie saw Gast Faremis murdered right in front of her. She was running through the forest sctreaming, sobbing, and crying.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T WANT IT TO END THIS WAY NOT NOW!"

She had still been in tears as Lucreatia and Hojo set out to find her.

"KISARAGI-SAN" Hojo cried out.

"Hojo it's no use… we already lost her… And the life of Professor Gast…" Lucreatia said as she looked over at Hojo who was filled with anger.

**'I Keep screwing up somehow… I'm so sorry Professor Gast…'** Yuffie thought to herself out loud when she bumped into a stranger with a red cloak on, a gold claw, crimson eyes, raven black hair, and no smile

She started remembering what happened to Vincent…

**-X-**

**HOJO: you have the mind of a child…**

**ME: YOU DON'T SAY!**

**HOJO: WHAT YOU DO!**

**ME: I'M IN NINTH GRADE!**

**HOJO: HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHA**

**ME: PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME! RAPE… GATLIAN BEAST!**

**GATLIAN: WHAT!?**

**ME: HOJO SAID IT!**

**GATLIAN: WHY YOU LITTLE! *RIPS OFF HOJO'S HEAD***

**ME: SCORE ONE FOR YUFFEN!**

**GATLIAN: Damn… But didn't you win last time?**

**ME: YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!**

**GATLIAN: Let Chaos deal with you…**

**ME: NO CHAOS WILL EAT ME!**

***TURNS INTO CHAOS T.T GOD HELP ME!***

**CHAOS: Eat who?**

**ME: Hojo'sdeadbody! *hojo's dead body***

**CHAOS: Hmp… Why not?**

***walks off with Hojo's head and dead body***

**ME: *smiles* Hojo ugly thing, specimen one, JENOVA idiot… *smiles again***


	4. The End

Ch. 4

"Yuffie, settle down… Take a deep breath… Now what is wrong?"

Yuffie still sat there sobbing.

**_'Host, you have to force her to tell you what's wrong…' _**Chaos said.

**_'Chaos has a point there…'_** Hellmasker said to Vincent, agreeing with Chaos.

"Yuffie, I need you to tell me what's wrong…" Vincent said looking at one of the girls he had never seen like this.

'It's my fault…" Yuffie whimpered. "I could of stopped it…"

"Yuffie, what are you talking about?"

**_'Host, I don't think she's up to playing 20 questions at this moment…'_**

**_'Shut up, Chaos…'_**

"P...Professor Gast…" She started to sob again…

**_'But didn't he die years and years ago?'_**

**_'I don't know anymore Gatlian Beast… I just don't know…'_**

**_'Damn host, I never thought the girl who is 'not going to end up falling for some dude in a lab coat and you KNOW is the one' would pretty much do what you said wouldn't happen… Bound to be priceless…' _**

**_'Shut up Chaos…'_**

**_'Hey… Where's Death Gigas?'_**

**_'Hellmasker… I could care less...'_**

**_'Damn Chaos… you really don't have feelings…'_**

**_'Take that back, YOU SON-OF-A-FUCKING-BITCH!'_**

Vincent was talking to his demons when he felt someone squeezing his waist.

"Yuffie?"

**_'Don't feel scared, host… You know you are enjoying this…'_**

**_'Chaos I told you to shut up.'_**

**_'Okay you want me to shut up ay?'_**

**_'Yes, very much…'_**

**_'Let me out.'_**

**_'HELL NO! DO YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID!'_**

**_'Listen I'll get that hill-billy to come pick us up k?'_**

**_'NO! YOU HAVE BEEN INPRISONED IN A BODY FOR 30 YEARS!'_**

**_'And?'_**

**_'AND I NEVER KNOW WHAT MIGHT BE GOING ON IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS! I'D RATHER HAVE DEATH GIGAS BE STUCK WITH HER!'_**

**_'FINE! NOW YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!'_**

"Vincent?"

_**later...**_

Yuffie felt as if she were in the air, that made her uneasy. She kept tossing and turning but she felt as if she was being held up in the air. She just remembered that she forgot to ask Vincent how he got out of Corneo's clutches and she also thought Corneo the perv had died when she was 16.

"STOP MOVING DAMNIT… JUST BECAUSE MY HOST WOULDN'T DROP YOU AND THE SAME WITH THE OTHER DEMONS, DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T!"

"Hey Chaos?"

"Yes, human?"

"Did you happen to hit your period today?"

Chaos was now completely pissed at her…

"I'M A MALE!"

"OKAY YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL MY BRAINS OUT DAMNIT!"

Chaos was shocked. Nobody had ever had the guts to yell at him except his 'host', but a 19 year-old girl? Where did she find that much courage?

"Sorry…" Chaos mumbled still shock at her yelling.

He got the fact that they have known each other since Vincent first used him as a limit breaker, but why did she no longer fear that he might kill her, murder her, rape her, or eat her, why? Yuffie was plain out shocked how he said sorry to her for once in her life.

"I'm sorry too…"

Damn now she's embarrassed that she just now said that she was sorry to a demon.

**_ 'Damn… why can't I resist him? Even when he's depressed or angry?'_**

"Do you want me to drop you off with the others?" Chaos said trying to hide the sadness I his voice.

**_'Me sad over a HUMAN leaving… I want to laugh…'_**

**_'Him caring about a HUMAN… I want to laugh…' _**Yuffie thought to herself

**_'You guys have no idea how much your alike.'_**

**_'Shut It, Gatlian…"_**

"Nah, I think I'll stay awhile…"

"Okay…"

"Your depressed… How come?"

"Oh! It's nothing…"

"If you want you can just leave me on the ground."

"No, No I can't…"

_**later...**_

"YOU $#%^ DEMON IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR DUMB MISTAKE SHE WOULD BE ALRIGHT! BUT YOU AND YOUR DUMB #$ %^ ASS HAD TO SCREW EVERYTHING UP! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL VINCENT SEES THIS!"

"Cid, why don't we let him say what happened?" Cloud said trying to be the voice of reason.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS! HE GOT HER ABOUT KILLED CLOUD! DAMN RAINBOW CHOCOBO ASS!"

"CID, HE AT LEAST BROUGHT HER BACK BEFORE ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN!"

"LOOK WHO'S STANDING UP FOR A DUMBASS DEMON! DAMN BILL BO THE CHOCOBO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!"

"WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT HER HEALTH OLD MAN!"

"YOU THINK I WANT A 19 YEAR-OLD GIRL TO DIE ON MY AIR SHIP! REPEAT **MY** AIRSHIP!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?! THIS DUMBASS PIECE OF SHIT YOU CALL THE SHERA?"

"IT'S A BEAUTY!

"BEFORE WE START TALKING ABOUT AIRSHIPS, CAN WE PLEASE HELP YUFFIE OUT!" Chaos said paying attention to what the original subject.

"Yes, we can Chaos." Cloud said very calm.

"SURE, WHY NOT, YOU BASTURD DEMON!"

"CID! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT YUFFIE NOW JUST DROP IT!"

"WHY IN THE HELL WOUD I CHOCOBO ASS!?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Yuffie said with a yawn.

"See I told you, she's okay." Chaos said looking down at Cid.

"FUCK OFF DEMONIC ASSHOLE! GAY CHOCOBO FUCKER! YOUR NOTHING LIKE YOUR HOST ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! AND YOU NEVER WILL BE BECAUSE YOU'RE A FAGOT, RAINBOW-" Cid was cut of by a pissed off Yuffie Kisaragi.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CID? HE HAS DID MUCH MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD DO TO HELP US! SO HE KIND OF IS A MEMBER OF AVELANHE!MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD BE! WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE HE'S NOT A LITTLE SELFCENERED BITCH UNLIKE SOME LITTLE FUCKNG CUNTING IDIOT THAT IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! OH WHAT IS HIS NAME OH YAY! CID PORNSTAR HIGHWIND! YOU FUCKING MANWHORE! AREN'T I RIGHT BILL BO THE CHOCOBO?"

"Yes you are right… Now please continue…"

"ANYWAYS SELF-CENTERED BRAT! HE HAS EVERY REASON TO SPEAK AND DON'T THINK I DIDN'T HEAR HOW YOU WERE TREATING HIM EARLIER! 'SURE WHY NOT YOU BASTURD DEMON'! OHMIGOD CID YOU THINK THE SAMETHING ABOUT EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN FUCKING LIFE YOU MEET!"

"Yuffie, please settle down…"

Chaos was doing his best to calm her down.

"UGH… CID I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!" Yuffie slapped him like she did with Shelke and marched off.

"DAMN THAT HURTS!"

"Yuffie! WAIT!" Chaos said following her.

_**later...**_

"Yuffie?"

"Hi Vince." She said with a faint smile.

"What happened?"

"You turned into Chaos and-OW!"

"Yuffie?"

"OH YA! And Cid took Cerberus and shot me… I'll be feeling that for awhile…"

"Is there anything for me to assist on?"

"No everything's fine…"

She looked up at his eyes…

"Are you hiding anything from me?"

Yuffie blushed.

"Well something I've hid for a few years… But that's not important…"

"Yes it is."

She finally snapped.

"VINCENT LISTEN I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE I WAS 16… But I know you love… Lucr-"

She was interrupted by his lips on top of hers.

After that happened she sat there blushing.

"Vince?"

"What? Are you surprised?"

-X-

YUFFIE: I'm still surprised…

ME: You just know it's gonna happen…

CHAOS: The kid's right…

ME: I'M 14

CHAOS: Okay shorty…

ME: ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?

CHAOS: Ya… pretty much…

ME: I'M NOT SMALL I'LL TEAR YOUR FEET OFF AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD AND SHOW YOU SHORT!

HOJO: RRRRAAAAAAIIIIINNNNNBBBBOOOW WWSSSS

ME: I'M NOT SURPRISED…

YUFFIE: well now that all ff7 characters have control of themselves I'm going to bed…

FIN


End file.
